Documents with integrated electronic circuits as such are known in a variety of forms. Such documents are available predominantly in paper based form like electronic passports or as chip cards, especially so-called smart cards, which can be a contact cards, contact-less cards or a Dual Interface card.
The incorporation of a display into an electronic document is also known. Chip cards may have an integrated display device, for example as shown in EP 0 920 675, WO2004/080100, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,284.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,965 B1 discloses electronic paper which is used to form a reusable form.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,284 and EP 0 920 675, for example, discloses flexible cards having a display.